The Begining of the End
by inlovewithdimitribelikov
Summary: The story of how Gabrielle, the Uncorrupted frosook Michael, Pure of Heart. Begining in their youth all the way up to when Allegra slipped into a coma. Different POV's later.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_It was raining in Heaven when you went down._

_You were better than the best, stayed a notch above the rest. _

_It was raining in Heaven when you went down._

_Your mother cried, said 'she told you so' but you touched the devil and couldn't let go_

_No one controls the Outlaw._

**Pat Benatar "Outlaw Blues"**

Ever since I could remember, I'd always been donned on, respected, praised and loved. By practically every one I knew; my mother's friends, my teachers at Duchesne, all the upper classmen, my mother…

But no one, absolutely _no one, _could understand me and care for me the way my twin brother, Charles, did. We had some kind of bond. Sometimes all we had to do was look at each other and know what type of mood the other was in; it was almost like we could read each other's minds. Yeah, we were that close.

But all of that changed the year I turned fifteen. The year I discovered the truth. The year I met Steven Chase. The year I found out that my life would never be the same…


	2. Duchess

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods, or any of the characters. (though I wish I did) They all belong to the talented Melissa de la Cruz**__****__**.**_

_______________________________________

_Now here I stand with roots that deep. We laugh, we cry. _

_We hurt we, bleed. We're best of friends and worst enemies._

_We're all to blame; we're all the same, make no_

_apologies, this is my family. _

**LeAnn Rimes "Family"**

ONE

"Miss Allegra!" Our house maid, Hattie, was standing at the base of the grand staircase in our mansion scowling at me with her hands on her hips, and tapping her foot impatiently. "Why on Earth did you bring that _filthy _mutt in here? Especially after I spent the entire afternoon mopping this floor, only to have this…this… _mongrel _dirty it." I opened my mouth to explain, but she cut me off, "And look, you're clothes got all dirty from carrying the dog. Oh just wait until I tell your mother about this. And Charles, I cannot believe you! I would have expected you to at least _protest _this idea, but there you are just standing there, as if there's nothing wrong. Oh. Children."

Charles remained silent for a moment, as if pondering whether or not to use sarcasm, but apparently decided otherwise. "Well Hattie, this poor bloodhound was just freezing to death in the middle of the sidewalk when Allegra and I walked out of Duchesne. When Allegra approached it, the dog ran right up to her and jumped into her arms. And I just assumed that since mother allowed me to keep Duke after he just showed up one day, it was only fair that Allegra could do the same." Hattie was about to protest, but Charles didn't stop to give her the chance. "Plus, it would be unfair of Mother to have let me keep a pet, and deny Allegra one…I'm just stating a fact." He finished.

Hattie was shaking her head and Charles winked at me, before she could see. I stifled a giggle.

Hattie then threw her arms up in exasperation, "Fine," She said in her barely noticeable Polish accent, which usually showed through when she was frustrated, "do what you want. But don't expect me to clean up after two dogs." And with that she promptly stomped out of the hall and into the kitchen.

I turned to Charles, "Thank you." I said.

He gave me a gracious smile and answered, "Anything for my little sister." Then he headed down the hall towards the library.

I decided to take the bloodhound-she was beautiful, her fur was an unnatural almost platinum blonde, and if I didn't know any better, I'd have said it was the same color as…well mine- to my room so I could get her settled in. But before I went upstairs I made up a list of things the dog would need, asked Julius if he could go to the store and get everything. After that I dug around my closet for an old blanket that still had my scent on it, so the dog could get used to me. I laid it down next to the stone fireplace so the dog could get some warmth. _The Dog, _I thought. _I need to come up with a proper name for her. _I began pondering all of the possibilities.

"I'll be right back girl. I'm going to get you some food." She looked at me with, almost a protective gaze as I backed out of the room, to head downstairs to the kitchen.

After I got some water and leftovers-I managed to take them without Hattie noticing-I was greeted at the top of the stairs by my brother's bloodhound Duke.

"Hey boy," I said as I bent down to scratch behind his ear. "I've got a friend for you to play with now. A girl nonetheless…" Duke released almost a purring sound.

A thought struck me. "Duke. Duchess. It's perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Charles asked as he walked up the stairs with a book in his hand. He must've been in the library, like always.

"Duchess." I said. He looked at me, not bothering to conceal his confusion. "The bloodhound's name. You have Duke, so I just decided to go with Duchess."

"I like it." He said.

"Well, I better go feed her." As I started down the hall Charles called after me.

"You might want to hurry. Mother's in the Library and wants to speak with you." Charles smiled at me sympathetically.

_Uh-Oh. _"Okay, umm…thanks." Then I added quieter. "I think."

Charles's laughter echoed around us. "I'd say 'you're goanna need it', but you'll be fine."

After that I ran quickly to my room, and gave Duchess her food, then hurried back down the stairs toward the library, where Mother was waiting.

I stopped at the door, my hand on the knob. This couldn't be that bad.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, before opening the door.

_**A/N: I'm sorry it's rather short, but there will be longer chapters. Promise. Please review, tell me if you like it so far, or not.**_


	3. Author's Note

Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I promise though that I will be soon. I'm finishing up Chapter 2, I had hit a writers block earlier. I apologize again. I'll update soon, your patience is greatly appreciated.


	4. Confrontations and Recollections

_**Okay, so I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been very, very busy. I admit, this chapter isn't one of my finer pieces, but I felt it was necessary to introduce Cordelia this way. Just please keep that in mind as you read. **_

_**I'm very glad all of you like the way Charles acts; it was and is my goal to make him like Jack so you can kinda see where Jack would get his traits from. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods or any of the characters in it.**_

_**So without further ado, here's chapter 2…enjoy!**_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_there'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_don't you cry no more_

**Kansas "Carry on My Wayward" **

Two

The library was dark except for the light from the fire and an old lamp next to the chair that my mother sat in. Cordelia Van Alen, she was one of the city's finest aristocrats. Anybody who was anybody wanted to know and be close to Cordelia Van Alen.

Despite her being fifty she looked remarkably good for her age. She had sharp bird-like features that fit her personality perfectly. Most people were intimidated by her appearance, but a select few-my self included-knew that she was truly kind and caring at heart…when she wanted to show it.

This, however, was not one of those times. When I'd walked into the room Mother had, without lifting her head, raised her hand and motioned me toward her. She waited for me to take the seat across from her before she spoke.

"Allegra, Hattie told me about the dog. Your brother has already pleaded your case, but I want to hear it from you. What happened, and why would you feel compelled to bring it home?" She sat folded her hands in her lap and waited for my response.

I took a deep breath. "Well Mother. When Charles and I walked out of school, Du-er the dog was sitting on the sidewalk absolutely freezing. I don't know, I just, I had to help her. I almost felt like she was a part of me, no matter how crazy that sounds. I can't explain it." That was basically it, I couldn't explain it. It was crazy, but that was just what I felt.

"What kind of dog is it?" was all she asked.

I was taken aback, "A…A bloodhound….Why?"

Mother's expression was hard to read. Something flashed in her eye, but just as soon as I saw it, it was gone and I couldn't identify it. "Well," she cleared her throat. "I suppose I can allow you to keep it. It's only fair as I permitted your brother to keep Duke. Now off with you, I have a meeting to go to. I hope to be back before dinner, but I can't make any promises." With that she abruptly stood out and motioned toward the door.

"I think I'll stay in here, I need to find a topic for my project in Mythology." I looked around the library, there was bound to be something mythological in here.

Mother gave me a level look. "Do you have something particular in mind?"

"I was thinking about the fall of the Archangel, Lucifer, and his followers actually." That particular story had always fascinated me.

Mother's eyes sparkled once again with that emotion I couldn't quite identify. She cleared her throat in finality. "Well, I hope you find what you're looking for. I will forewarn you that that is a…controversial topic. Good luck dear." And with that she walked out the door.

I went to the bookshelf to look for something that might grab my attention. At first I didn't see anything that really grabbed my attention, there were quite a few books written by a _Lawrencw Winslow Van Alen. _He must've been some great-great grand father, it kind of pained me to see that name, it was my father's name also. The father who'd died before Charles and I were born and whom we'd never met, or so we'd been told.

I eventually found a book titled _The Fall_ by some Greek philosopher whose name I couldn't even begin to pronounce. It looked interesting enough, so I snuggled up in the big arm chair my mother had left vacant by the fire, turned on the lamp next to it and started reading.

Unfortunately, I didn't get very far.

My thoughts kept traveling back to my mother, and her strange reactions of late.

I wasn't too surprised that she had left so abruptly, it was going on 4:30, and at 5:00 she had her Senior Committee Meeting (That was back in the days when there were two separate committees, as opposed to one). It was strange; of all the groups my mother was in, she always, always made time for The Committee. My brother and I were used to it so we never really put much thought into it.

Lately, however I'd seen Charles talking to some of his lacrosse teammates that were Junior Committee members. It was kind of strange, seeing as how Charles had never shown interest in The Committee until Mother had mentioned our upcoming fifteenth birthday this December…

It started out as a normal dinner, well, as normal as dinners in our household could get. Mother always had people over for dinner, this was no different. She had invited the Senior Warden on The Committee, Joseph Cutler-who was a father of a senior girl named Nan Cutler-over for dinner to discuss some plans.

Personally I thought that what she _really _wanted was for him to see my brother and me, and to consider us for The Committee. Mother always seemed to have an ulterior motive behind her actions.

But out of respect for her, I chose not to give any acknowledgment that I knew what she was up to; so I just went through dinner listening intently, smiling at the right times, not speaking unless spoken to, the works.

Personally that life wasn't for me, I'd always hated being formal, and obeying all the rules-of etiquette I mean, it just wasn't my forte.

Charles on the other hand was an expert, I swear that boy could sit through the most boring topics, and smile politely like he was actually enjoying it. He would always find ways of putting in his two-sense-worth, even when he was supposed to be silent. And even then, people would still listen to him, that boy was a natural leader.

Anyway, back to dinner; to say that it was boring would be an understatement. But for my Mother's sake, I took it. That seemed like all I ever did these days, "take it" "grin and bear it" it was terrible, it seemed that my life revolved around making other people happy, and not worrying about myself. It may've sounded selfish, but I wanted just one moment in my life to think about me.

Oh, there I go again, I'm sorry. Back to dinner.

It wasn't until after dinner that mother brought up our birthday; it was over tea, actually.

Mother put her tea down and turned to the Chief Warden, "Joseph?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am?"

Mother motioned to Charles and I sitting on the love seat across from the chairs they resided in. "My children will be fifteen on December 16th."

Joseph's eyes lit up with anticipation as they flickered to us. "Is that so?"

Mother nodded. "I was hoping that there would still be an opening for them on the Junior Committee."

"Of course my friend. We would be absolutely honored to have The Uncor-er The Van Alen heirs on the Committee."

I felt Charles stiffen beside me. I chanced a look at him out of the corner of my eye. His face was a mask of perfection, no one but I would have been able to see the minute lines of stress around his eyes, or the to-tight set of his jaw. His hand was balled into a fist next to his leg. I placed mine over his in reassurance, which seemed to relax him.

"Thanks" he whispered.

"It's fine," I whispered back, "just chill out. What's worng anyway?"

"Er...nothing. I'll ah...tell yah later..." Then he added under his breath "Maybe." I had a distinct feeling I wasn't supposed to hear that, so I remained silent.

Thinking back, he never did tell me what it was. But know I suppose I can figure it out, at the time he was probably already remembering everything. I think he was only trying to protect me, even then.

But, I'm sidetracking again....

Mother and Joseph soon switched topics and got down to business. Since I had no interest in those particular area I found myself gazing out the window. It was sunset, and our parlor had an excellent view of the Hudson River, I let my mind drift.

Looking out over the river my mind morphed the images into something else…thinking back on it, it almost looked like the sun was setting over the pyramids at…Giza? Egypt? But what-

"Allegra! Wake up!"

Someone was shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes to gaze up into Charles emerald green eyes that mirrored my own.

"W…what's wrong?" As my eyes came into focus I saw that the fire I sat by had long sense gone out and only embers were left. I also saw Duchess sitting at my feet, with that same protective look in her eyes she'd had earlier.

"It's half past midnight," Charles said, "you must've fallen asleep doing your research. I was going downstairs to get a glass of water and I saw the light on, so I came in and found you. You must've still been awake when Mother came home at around ten."

It was strange, I didn't even remember that. That mixed together with that crazy dream I'd just had made for a strange night.

But that was all that was, a dream.

I closed the book on my lap that I must've been reading and set it on the table. I stood up and turned to Charles, "I've had enough mythology for one night, let's go to bed."

He nodded and walked to the door, he motioned for me to follow him out. I did, it had been a wacky day and I was ready for some rest. Things would be better in the morning, hopefully.

_**A/N: Okay so I hoped y'all liked it. Like I said, it's not one of my better pieces, but the other chapters will be better(and I don't plan on taking as long to update this time!!!).**_

_**When Allegra meets Stephen(which may be a while) you'll start to see tension rise between her and Charles and am hoping to show how Charles became the man we all know him to be in the Blue Bloods Saga.**_

**_Please Review, it makes me happy:)_**


	5. Author's Noteagain

First Off, I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck around and has been patient with me. I recently tore my meniscus in basketball; so between that, b-ball practice, physical therapy, and schoolwork, I haven't had much time.

Okay, so with that said, I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I'm in the progress of writing Ch. 4. I wasn't really sure where I wanted to go with it for the longest time, but know I do so please bear with me for another week or so. (my birthday's Wednesday, so everyone's been bombarding me and I can't get a spare moment on the computer)

I just wanted to answer a few of your questions…

#1: Duchess was not Sky's dog, that's Beauty

#2: Yes, Allegra will eventually read the book only to be bombarded with…ohhhh sorry, just went brain dead hehehehehe. (Sorry, I can't say or it'd ruin it-even though you guys already know what happens in the big picture)

#3: I can guarantee you that the wedding will be interesting, but it's the events after the wedding (nothing dirty) like how will Charles and the Blue Blood community react to Allegra's pregnancy…those are the question you should be asking my friends.

Anyway, I'm glad y'all are enjoying it, and like I said; I'll update ASAP! Just bear with me.


End file.
